


Date Night(?)

by MisterDreadful



Category: Killer7
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Blind Date, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDreadful/pseuds/MisterDreadful
Summary: Dan is given a tip about what could only be described as the most vaguely phrased threat to kill him he's ever gotten.Wouldn't hurt to see who it is.
Relationships: Dan Smith (Killer7)/Travis Bell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Date Night(?)

“Cheeky. Getting me to turn the local burger joint to a crime scene for the second time this week.”

He rests his gun on his shoulder, a small bit of give in one of his hips as he leans on the wall at an angle. He was wearing his typical formal black, save for a pink button-up and white tie. Even when he’s ready for a kill, he still looks like it’s just another day. Because it is.

“Crime scenes, huh? Pretty sure someone got shot a block away last time. You’re a little off.”

Travis, plain as day, had that fucked up grin on his face still, his eyes lidded ever so slightly with emphasis. He comes closer to The Hellion, watching his prior apathy shift to annoyance. Travis couldn’t help but smile a little wider at seeing this, knowing he’d got a rise out of him with his presence alone.

“What the hell are you doing here? And back off, you’re getting a little too in my bubble. I don’t appreciate it.”

He pushes the remnant psyche away with his hand, looking him up and down cautiously. It seemed.. Off. How he was here with no real reason, or no witty shit to say about what he’s doing. Well, he kind of did, but it wasn’t really something he’d done yet. Suspicion was rising to the surface in a thin layer, his posture straightening in unison with it.

“I was gonna give the not so subtle suggestion that you take five and get a burger with me. Maybe take a little time off of trying to paint walls red. Have some fun.”

He gave a sly little eyebrow nod at the last bit, fully entailing he was in it for more than just some burgers and fries. If he was going to somehow get shot again, this would be the exact moment when and the exact reason why.

“All I heard is “please put another bullet inbetween my eyes, Dan”. But, if you’re the one paying, I could wait ‘till we’re done before I get violent.”

He lowered his weapon off his shoulder, the movement slow and deliberate, as if to intimidate the other. It worked, yes, but it didn’t deter him whatsoever from still trying. 

“Who the fuck plans a date with someone like you and doesn’t expect to pay all of it?”

The dead assassin pulls out a thick stack of dollar bills, held together with what looks like a hair clip. Not very professional or even impressive, but it showed he wasn’t kidding. It’s obvious that some of them are in better condition than the others in the stack, but it looks more like they’re all crumpled from being in pockets.

“What a bastard. Pickpocketing people so you can have date money. You’re pretty fucking pathetic, but I’ll bite. If you don’t get me extra sauce, though, I’ll blow your brains out and turn you back to ethereal ketchup.”

Dan tucked his gun away in the back of his belt, his hands going to his pockets almost habitually.

“I was planning on you wanting extra something. Don’t you worry.”

He stuffs the stack of money back into his pocket, getting the door for both of them.

______

Not unlike him was the fact he used the table as a footrest, picking at his teeth with a toothpick he’d just pulled out of the small dispenser at the table for them. His gaze shifted from the tip of his shoe to the other man in front of him, who sat there eyeing him down with twice the creepishness. Worse yet is he couldn’t see where the eyes were looking at. It felt.. Revealing. Like he knew Travis was trying to look for something about him he liked. Felt downright disturbing. Despite this, he didn’t show his disturbance of mind, instead looking down at the red and white checker patterned wax paper the burger came in.

“Why so coy, Dan? You’ve been awfully quiet since we sat down. Got something on your mind?”

He couldn’t help but stare at the assassin’s body. It was handsome and toned, with a little bit of his since-softened pecs poking out and framing the rest of him. He knew going too far too soon with someone like Dan was a death sentence, though, and just simply stared at him. He felt awful lucky that his gaze was no longer predictable or even noticeable, simply reduced to a set of black gaping abysses.

“Yeah. Like why have you been ogling at me like that? You want somethin’ outta me? Look like a fucking perv when you stare. Like you’re gonna eat me up if I turn around for too long.”

His eyes slinked off to the side, now eyeing the remnant up and down in the same way. He lingered in the way he looked at the other’s neck, admiring the thick muscles that curved around it. Dan couldn’t help but consider what it’d feel like to grab onto his throat and squeeze. 

“How about I ask the same of you, Dan? You wanna find out what I was eyeing at?”

He gets up from he seat a little, getting closer to the other man. The two looked eachother in the eyes for a minute, giving a silent agreement.

“I think I might.”

Dan pulls himself up from the table, dropping two five dollar bills and some pocket change onto it with little to no chalant. He knew exactly what this weasel was getting at, and it didn’t take a genius to know where his eyes went.

____

“You look too nice to be fucking in an alleyway. Guess looks are decieving. Then again, you are a Detroit boy. They aren’t known for being classy.”

His hands were already pulling off whatever they could, be it buttons or his tie. There wasn’t any light in the alleyway they’d picked either, which made it less likely anyone would spot their dirty deed. He’d been wanting to see if Dan was a good fuck for a while now, and it’d be a good guess that he played the right cards that night.

“I’ve done it a few times. You seem real excited about getting your hands on my chest from the looks of it, though. I don’t think you cared if it was in a bed or in a ditch.”

He stifled a gasp as the remnant’s pale grey hands finally got on his nearly bare chest, only covered by a charcoal black undershirt. It didn’t take long before he had that rolled up too, his cold digits pinching and flicking at the reddened nubs on Dan’s chest.

“Mmm.. That’s the shit. Keep it coming, Travis.”

He moved his hands away from the assassin’s chest, instead holding onto his waist, his head dipping down to suck at one of them. He made a half-effort to not bite down on them, flicking at it with his wet, cold tongue. Holy fuck it was cold. Like.. Cold cold.

“Aaa-aah. Why the fuck are you cold-?”

His hands went to the equally cold brick wall behind them, his legs spreading out a little so he could get comfortable. This was in no way whatsoever in any world an ideal place to be getting mouth, but it somehow made it hotter that anyone could stumble upon them doing this kind of thing. Just the thought of it made his cock harden in his pants, not helped at all by Travis’ mouth.

“Why are you so excited about this? I thought you didn’t like when people got up in your bubble, Dan. Not like you to contradict yourself.”

He reached a hand down to the other’s crotch, grabbing the bulge and kneading at it with his thumb. The sick, dead grin of his face widened as he saw the other’s face scrunch up in shock. 

“Fuck! Fuck! What do you think you’re doing!? What kind of cheap shit are you pulling on mm-mmhhh..-!”

A thumb ran up a little above where his base started, running back up to the tip and back down again. It was only getting harder from the frigid contact the other was making to his skin, which didn’t sit well with him one bit. 

“Does it matter? You’re enjoying getting treated like a back alley bitch. Some kind of dollar bill whore. I thought you’d have a little more dignity still in you. Are you even trying to hide it?”

His hand went to move up the other’s shirt again, pulling it out from where it tucked into his pants and moving his own crotch to grind against the other assassin’s own. It didn’t take long for them to just give up the formalities and grind up onto eachother, Travis’ hands holding onto Dan’s hips. As much as he tried to act like the more composed man, they were both just moaning into eachother’s ears like they were high school seniors at the end of the year with too much liquor in their system.

“Keep it up. I’m close. Ohhhh- God am I close...”

He grabbed the remnant’s ear in his mouth, nipping at licking down his jawline and to his cold lips. There was next to no resistance by the time their lips connected, the kiss turning to a game of thumb war, but with tongues. A lot of tongue. He couldn’t help but smile at how he could taste the other’s strawberry milkshake on his mouth, savoring how it wasn’t the tart kind of strawberry, but the fluffy creamy sweet kind. Must’ve been some real nice ripe ones. 

He pulled off from the kiss, his eyes lidded in arousal. Dan wasn’t the type to be romantic. Like. Any. But god damn that was one romantic kiss. Unfortunately, it left him with the taste of black coffee, which is a major sin in the world of any kind of romantic stuff, because who the fuck drinks their coffee black? It didn’t make his boner very concerned, though. He snaked a hand down from the Hellion’s waist to the front of his pants, unzipping the fly and pulling out a very very hard cock. He got his own out, too, no longer concerned with what would happen to it next.

“I didn’t think you’d be cut. Then again, I didn’t think you’d be fucking around with me in a cold alleyway.”

Dan grabs both of their cocks into his hand, rubbing them together in a hardly synchronized manner. Despite the disorderliness, it was beyond arousing, and kept the horny train chugging on along like it was injected with the train-equivalent of a speedball. He noticed that the other’s cock was twitching… And stopped. Right there.

“What the fuck.”

Why did he stop? Ohh… Oh. He took a second to get on his knees, now looking up at Travis. He had a nice face, both in the handsome way and the prettyboy way, and his mop wasn’t half bad either. At least three people he’s met in his lifetime have tried to pull off the look, but failed horribly. 

“I don’t like getting my suit dirty with stains I can’t explain. Don’t take it too personally that I won’t let you cum on me.”

He took the whole fucking thing. He didn’t even blink. Not a single ounce of hesitation. Not even a gagging sound or a gasp. His eyes were fierce and narrowed, his hands grabbing onto the dead assassin by his legs, nails digging in. If there was a way to wordlessly demand cum from someone, this was the guy to figure it out.

“Woah- Hold on-”

Dan didn’t wait a minute more to pull back, taking as much of it as he could down his throat with each bob of his head, his top teeth just barely brushing past the other’s sensitive flesh. He stopped being such a hardass when the hands went on his hair, grabbing tightly into handfuls and forcing him up and down onto the cold, rock-hard cock in his mouth. With one last yank downward, Travis bucked forward, shooting his load down the assassin’s throat. He kept him held down to see him get uncomfortable, his eyes now starting to tear up and his nails dragging down the other’s pant legs, tearing down through the threading of the fabric in a straight line of carnage.

The Hellion pulled himself off of the other’s cock, leaving behind a trail of cum and saliva as the only evidence of the load he’d just taken down his throat. He looked down at his own cock, feeling a little mad that he was being ignored. He got up on both legs, glaring at the other.

“You got your fun, Travis. Now pay back the favor and help me out.”

Travis quickly stuffs his cock back into his underwear, before weasling his way behind the other, holding him against his body. His hand grabs around Dan’s throbbing, desperate member, letting him fuck into his hand while he ravenously yanked it forward to keep the momentum going. He used his other hand to hold the assassin to his chest, pulling and rubbing over one of his still cold nipples once more.

“Gladly. Don’t be so bitchy about it, though.”

“Travis, I’m gonna cum!”

He bucked forward into the other’s frigid hand, spilling his load onto the equally cold pavement below. The remnant didn’t let up, however, and kept jerking him off, effectively milking out whatever he could from Dan. It wasn’t long before the assassin’s member went limp in his hand, his body equally relaxed. He leaned his head onto the remnant’s shoulder, his complaints and general assholishness demeanor no longer present. 

“You sure did.”

He connected his mouth with the other’s again, all but sucking out what little air he could get inbetween his hitched breaths. It was long, and definitely drawn out, but was hotter than it had any right to be. He put the other man’s cock back into his underwear, zipping up the front of his slacks and moving out from behind him. As soon as he had came - both in the other man’s mouth and to the “date” - he was gone.

“Hope you had fun, Smith.”

Dan was still holding himself against the wall, his thoughts fuzzy and his body still feeling good from the afterglow. What did not feel good, however, was the cold air on his chest. He quickly redid his shirt and tie, looking around to make sure nobody was there. He didn’t see anyone, however, but he did hear that oh-so-familiar cackling sound.

“Just my luck.”


End file.
